


A Sated City

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Copious Amounts of Cum, Derek basically sleeps with an entire city, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy, bottom!Derek, cockslut!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: After the fire, Derek moves to New York and fucks almost anybody he can get his hands on.





	A Sated City

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. I write them from time-to-time & post them @halesparked.tumblr.com

The Hale House fire hadn’t just scorched away everything that Derek had known and loved. The fire had also burned out pieces of Derek, himself. It had melted down his hopes and dreams. It had left him with a feeling of emptiness that he ached to fill with praise, adoration, physical touch, and pleasurable stimulation. It had also bent his psyche out of shape. 

Derek fled across the country to New York City, away from where his nightmares festered in his hometown of Beacon Hills. New York, however, was another world as far as he was concerned. It was a city where nobody slept, nobody knew true happiness, and almost everybody was chasing an unhealthy way of forgetting something. 

As a werewolf, common methods of memory deletion and alternation weren’t an option for Derek. Alcohol had absolutely no effect, so what the hell was the point of drinking down something that tasted like lighter fluid if there wasn’t a stupor to slip into for the rest of the night? And drugs—soft and hard—didn’t do shit. 

But there was one time around one in the morning, Derek sulked down to the hole-in-the-wall liquor store at the corner of his block to pick up something quick and easy to blast in his microwave for a poor man’s dinner. It was just his luck when he got to the cashier’s counter that he noticed his wallet was all the way back at his apartment and the two nickels in his back pocket weren’t going to help. 

Another customer walked up to the check-out counter to stand beside Derek, placing a couple bottles of wine onto the counter for purchase. Derek huffed, taking one good look at the dude before making his mind up about what kind of man he was….blond, blue eyes, tall, fairly muscular, and dressed head-to-toe in some kind of expensive suit. It was obvious that the stranger was packing where it really mattered—his wallet. 

But then much to Derek’s surprise, the man offered to buy the items that Derek couldn’t afford. The man paid for everything and then walked out of the store, serving Derek nothing but a passing smile, leaving Derek momentarily confused with a boxed microwavable lasagna dinner dripping in the palm of his hand. 

On the walk back to his apartment, Derek was stopped in his tracks by the “generous” man from the corner store. Except, he wasn’t so generous anymore. Apparently, everything costed something. Even seemingly nice acts of spontaneous kindness. 

“I hope you didn’t expect me to just shell out some cash for that.” The man said. “Without getting something in return?”

“Then why did you pay for it?”

“You looked hungry.” The man explained. “But I’ve got something that tastes a fuck lot better than that shitty dinner will.”

And then before Derek could even piece together the situation, he was grabbed by collar of his leather jacket, led into one of the unlit alleyways on the block, shoved down to his knees, and had the stranger’s fat cock stuffed down his throat. 

It was his first time sucking a cock, but something…snapped. Something deep inside of Derek broke and it was like every thought and desire inside of his burned out werewolf body was shifted into something monstrously lewd and open for the world to take a turn with. There wasn’t hesitation or consideration or analysis. It was just sex….again and again….wherever it could be found. Multiple times throughout the day and night. And inside of a city like New York, sex was everywhere. 

Derek changed. It wasn’t just internally, it was externally, as well. 

He started with his hair by cutting it into a semi-mohawk, leaving it fuller on the top so that guys could grab onto it. He stopped bothering with body-waxing. He started wearing tighter clothes —sometimes going as far as to wear jeans that were so tight that they would tear right down the backside when he got bent over. He also stopped wearing boxers and only occasionally wore a jockstrap when it was demanded that he wear one by one of his frequent fucks that thought his ass looked nicer when it was framed with elastic straps. 

But the biggest physical change was the sex-rune that he got tattooed onto his chest. It gave him more durability, more flexibility, made his mouth wetter, his tongue sloppier, his body sweatier, his ass tighter, and made every last one of his orgasms more intense. On top of his own werewolf recovery time, he was a built from the ground up to be the hottest fuck in the entire city. 

In the beginning, most of his fucks were guys that bent him over in the dingy bathrooms of various gay bars throughout the city. They were usually one-on-one quick fucks that lasted no more than a couple minutes. And although the orgasms shook Derek to his core, thanks to the rune that was burned into his chest, Derek wanted more. 

He started frequenting university campuses, letting all of the available opportunities shuffle madly into his court. There was one time where he ended up fucking a few college freshmen who were all looking to start off their college exploration by spewing their hot virginities into Derek’s ass and mouth. And of course, there was a piece of Derek’s brain that wouldn’t let him say no. 

So naturally, Derek spent a whole night laid out on a shitty dorm bed, legs up in the air, completely surrounded by four horny, completely unskilled, desperate freshmen students, who railed into him without stop for hours and hours and hours until Derek was practically sloshing around with each thrust in a puddle of his own cum and sweat. 

Derek spent another night bent over the back end of a frat house couch, whilst pompous and crude jocks from the entire neighborhood ran a brutal train on him. The only thing that Derek could do was breathlessly laugh with mindless lust as frat guys abused his mouth and ass, laughing, trading jokes, slapping at his body with open palms, whilst blowing puffs of marijuana smoke into his face and accidentally spilling their beer onto his back. 

When college got somewhat boring, Derek took his ass all the way over to the financial distract and sucked off whatever uptight rich businessmen he could get his hands on during their lunch hours. A lot of them were married and “straight”, yet had no problem blowing their loads into Derek’s ass or down his throat. Most of them even tried to tuck a couple hundred dollars into the back pocket of Derek’s jeans after they were finished, but Derek always refused. 

He wasn’t in it for money. He was in it for sex. 

Eventually, Derek moved onto exploring the randomness of whoever’s lap he managed to fall into. Sometimes he’d take a taxi across town and offer to pay with his mouth or ass—it didn’t matter and it was truly the taxi driver’s choice. They’d usually go for it, pulling their cab around into an alley, and fucking Derek into the stained upholstery of the cab’s backseat….letting the meter continue to run. 

Derek fucked his way through a whole slew of New Yorkers, always hungry for more. He’d flirt his way into the pants of hardened New York cops, staring boldly into the dash cams of their patrol cars whilst they doubled up on his ass from behind where he was spread out on the car’s hood—using their handcuffs to keep Derek restrained and using their nightsticks to stretch out Derek’s hole. 

He’d take strolls through central park during the sunset and trade glances with joggers and bicyclists who were working themselves up with exercise. It almost always ended with Derek and his latest fuck hidden away behind a thick shrub or tree, jogging shorts tossed to the side, and squat down over a new cock to ride as he stared blankly up into the branches of the trees. 

But all of his slutty adventures paled drastically to when he accidentally bumped into the reigning werewolf pack of New York City. It was lead by a brutal alpha, who wasn’t known for patience and who also had ten fully grown adult male beta werewolves who served the him like he was a king alpha amongst all. 

And since it was against the unspoken rule of the werewolf community to wander freely around an alpha’s territory without making one’s self known, Derek had to pay the price. What would have usually amounted to a quick duel, ended up falling into Derek’s lustful favor. A gangbang—a brutal one without rules or limits…a free-for-all. 

Derek ended up in one of the nicest penthouses in the city, tossed around from room-to-room without rest. It all started in the entryway, poured over into the kitchen, throughout all of the bedrooms, and through the many bathrooms. Derek was thrown around as if he were a ragdoll —slammed up against walls and windows. He was bent over couches, and tables, and countertops, and mattresses. He was flipped around, dragged, pushed down, pulled up, and contorted into differing positions —legs bent, pushed back, spread open, with his hands occasionally bound with belts or the strength of a particularly dominating beta. 

It lasted for a complete 24 hours. By the time it was over, Derek was a slobbering mess, completely covered in the multiple loads and sweat from the many betas and alpha having taken turn after turn. His body would occasionally convulse with electrified pleasure, unable to stop orgasming despite the fact that he wasn’t even getting any other stimulation besides what he could bring to himself with his shaky hands. He was practically babbling pleas for more and more, but even the other werewolves were entirely spent. 

And New York was sated.


End file.
